The Betrayed
by Dare queen
Summary: After Percy, Thalia and Nico are betrayed by the one they thought they could trust the most, they leave and turn into gods. But another force of evil is approaching, will they help or will they let the olympians, rote and burn in Tartutus NO PRCEBETH, ONLY PERLIA! Rated K because I'm paranoid. Story has been abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the percy jackson series that belongs to Rick Riordan**

Chapter One: Betrayed  
Percy POV

After everything We did for them, what do they do? They fawn over them and declare them the greatest heroes ever.

I guess your all wondering how this happened and the only way to explain it is in a flash back

_Flash Back: starts_  
_Nico, Thalia and I were out on a walk. It was a rare occasion, as the hunters and Nico were here so we were spending some time together. There was a sudden loud roar, and three terrified yells coming from the Thalia's pine tree._

_We sprinted to the scene to find the Minotaur, several empousa and a darkon chasing after two boys and a girl. They were holding finely polished weapons with elaborate jewels and shining shields, obviously they had no idea how to_ _use them._

_Without a second fought we jumped into battle, Thalia taking the empousa, shooting arrows at any vulnerable points. Nico set to work on the drakon, summoning skeleton warriors left and right. I turned to the Minotaur, grinning "Hey, ugly ready for round three!"_

_The Minotaur roared in indignation and charged at me. I easily sidestepped, before plunging riptide up, past his ribs and through his heart._

_As the Minotaur dissolved into dust, I turned to see how Thalia and Nico were doing. They to had defeated their monsters._

_We approached the demigods, "You okay?" Thalia asked._  
_They snorted, and stood sneers attached to there faces, and we finally got a good look at them. The girl had long black hair and dull blue eyes, and introduced herself, "I'm Darcy, don't forget." The next was a short pudgy boy with flat brown hair and mossy green eyes "Lance, the greatest hero alive." The last was a tall skinny boy with blonde, yellow like hair and dirty brown eyes "Brooke, Ethan Brooke."_

_We were all taken aback by their behaviour and held back snorts of disbelief. Suddenly there were three flashes of light and all the campers ran up. There stood our fathers, who were for some reason glaring at us._

_They spoke in ussion the same amount of anger and furry coating there every word "why would you leave you brothers and sister to fight by themselves!"_  
_All I could do was stare at them in shock before I to became angry. "Are you kidding me we kill-" I was cut of by lance saying "that's right they left us to kill all of those monster, because they were scared"_

_The campers started to give us looks, of disgust. Annabeth, who had been apart of the starring turned to me "Percy, why the hell would you do that!"_  
_We attempted to protest, but it was in vain. They left muttering about the new editions the camp._  
_Flash Back: ends_

We thought that it couldn't get worse but it did, they started doing terrible things like drowning the Demeter cabin gardens, sending a hoard of skeletons to terarize the Apollo cabin and electrocuting the Aphrodite children's hair, whilst blaming it on us.  
We could deal with that but the breaking point was was when we came to the amphitheater.

_Flash Back: starts_  
_We heard a bunch of cheering coming from the amphitheater so naturally we headed in that direction curious as to what was happening. What we found was not what we expected at all. _  
_Our fathers were standing on the plat form about to make a speech "Demigods, today we announce the new gods and heroes of Olympus Lance god of lakes, Ethan god of zombies, and Darcy minor goddess of the hunt and new lieutenant! Our favourite and only children!"_  
_Every one cheered but the real clincher for me was when Annabeth flung her arms around lance and they started making out. _  
_We all had tears streaming down our faces and we walked away without any one noticing._  
_Flash Back: ends_

Thalia went north immersing herself in the skies protected by Boreas, god of the north wind and of winter. Nico learned about death with Thanatos and I went to Alaska burring myself in mountains of ice.  
Soon our blood turned into Ichor and we were even more powerful than our fathers.

* * *

**Okay guys, what do you think? For all of those people who started to read my other storie "raised by the gods" I have deleted it, I couldn't really get into that storie, but this one, I'm definitely sticking with.**

**Any way, please review and I'll try to awnser any questions!**

**Odios chickadees!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the percy jackson series that belongs to Rick Riordan**

Chapter Two: Alaska  
Athena's POV

It has been 1500 years since Lance, Darcy, Ethan and all of the seven became gods and every thing was running smoothly. Or so we thought.  
I should probably start from the beginning, zues had called a council meting, that included our new gods.  
Surprisingly Zeus looked grimm, "I have grave news, Gaea and the titans are rising."  
I wants the only one who felt the rush of coldness and fear creep up our backs. I was the first to speak "But-t how are we going to defeat them, Percy, Thalia and Nico are gone."  
The stupid sea spawn, Lance answered "It obvious you have us three! We don't need them wimps"  
Zeus glared "shush foolish boy," turning back to the council Zeus spoke again "we need Thalia, Nico and Percy but there lives must have long since passe-"  
Zues was cut off but a familiar voice "You are wrong father."

* * *

Thalia's POV

"You are wrong father." Every on turned and gasped, it probably had something to do with the fact that I was still alive.

Zeus continued to gap before regaining his voice "Ho-ow" I shrugged before answering. "Boreas watched over me as I gained my immortality, I don't age any more" I paused for added affect "I'm also 8 times more powerful than you guys"  
Zeus immediately puffed up with anger, but backed down knowing I was right.  
I spoke again "Any way, Nico and I have agreed to help, but even with us you'll need percy"  
Athena was the one to speak "why wouldn't he help?" Her tone was confused.  
I could feel a part of me snap at there idiocy, "oh I don't know, many because you guys betrayed us all, and Annabeth cheated on him with, his dick of a brother!" The last bit came out as a yell.  
The olympians stared at me in shock, but I cut them off before they could speak "Come, Nico is meting us on the borders of Antarctica." I flashed out.

* * *

Nico's POV

I was cold. After a very awkward conversation with the olympians we started to walk over hundreds of miles of snow. Obviously we couldn't teleport or use our powers in Alaska, so I wouldn't recommend it to any other gods.

Finally after 16 hours Thalia called us to stop "he's here" we swarmed around a Two metre hole in the ice, the edges were smooth and polished.

Thalia gave a tentative call "Perce? Can you come up here" we all held our breaths waiting for a reply, "ok"

There was a sudden shimmering and Percy appeared, looking exactly the same as the last time we saw him.

His eyes landed on the olympians, eyes turing to ice. Glancing at me they shifted to a playful snow and I swear that when he looked at Thalia his expression was one of the warmest rivers in the state, a wild gush of feelings.

"What do you want" this time I spoke "Percy we need you, Gaea and the titans are both rising, and I know you hate the olympians but there a lot better than the others," my words came out in a rush hoping not to upset him, surprisingly he kept a look of utter calm on his face before replying, "Thalia, Nico and I will be training the half blood" suddenly percy hade flashed us to the entrance of camp half blood.

**So what do you think? and I just want every one to know that I'm writing this at 12:14 at night so, I may be on a bit of a caffeine rush.**

**Also for the very special "Wendy Grace" the first person to comment on my story...**

**Cookies! (::) (::) (::)**

**Thats all for now so odious chickadees! **


	3. Oc's

Okay chickadees, I've decided that Nico needs some action, so if you have any female oc's just right them up. Ill need...

Name:

Godly Parent:

Looks:

Personality:

Look forward to your replies especially Raceman1234.

Odious Chickadees!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the percy jackson series that belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Okay chickadees, I have chosen 'cacklesandevilthings' o/c Bloom Amelia Zucchero a daughter of Persephone with Curly Blond Hair with black and brown NATURAL highlights a feisty devil with a pension for evil in pranks that is great at everything except for Zues things.**

Chapter Three: Camp Half-Blood  
Nico's POV

When we arrived at camp half blood, I finally got to talk to Percy. Wrapping myself in his embrace we both shared greetings until I left him with Thalia, so after leaving percy and checking out our cabin, I left looking for something to do. What I found was a feisty Bloom Amelia Zucchero. I guess I should start from the begging.  
Walking around camp was on of the most boring things to do, well that was until I banged into a beautiful girl. She had curly blonde hair with natural revolts of brown and black learning in the mass, her eyes were a crystal blue like the freshest Antarctic water, warmed up to a boiling sizzle of determination.

Her head snapped up from her new position on the ground an irritated glint in her eyes, "Watch where your going!" It took me a moment to gather my wits, "you were the one that bang into me thank you very much!"  
Soon we were in a full blown fighting match, and in some twisted way...I liked it.

Thalia's POV

I was a tornado of feelings, all centring around on thought, Percy. I never thought I would be able to like another guy after Luke... but Percy, Percy can make you fell like you flying with a single smile.  
I was brought back to reality as Nico walked to a newly formed cabin, obviously made by Percy, whilst Percy turned to me. We stared at each other for a while before, at almost the exact same time we moved to each other. Warm, strong arms embraced me bringing the smell of the sea.  
"I missed you Thales." His voice was a murmured mumble in my shoulder, but despite the warm content felling I could fill rage bubbling up in my stomach.  
Pushing a way from him I started yelling, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORIED IVE BEEN! DO YOU CARE AT AL-" I was cut off by his lips.

Annabeths POV

I had just come back from a meeting were we found out about Thalia, Nico and Percy. Speaking of Percy, he had gotten very powerful, powerful enough to get me a higher status. A plan started to from in my head as I made my way to their cabin, Percy would obviously still love me so all I had to do was bat my eyes lashes and he would come running. Smirking as I turned the corner I came face to face with something I never thought I would ever see.

**I just want to say thanks to all the oc entry's from 'OrchidBow' 'SkyTheDemigod' 'cacklesandevilthings' and 'ThaliaDaphneJackson12'.**

**They were awesome so I think you all deserve a cookie each, (::) (::) (::) (::).**

**Any way I hope you look forward for the Annabeth explosion, odious chickadess! **


	5. Damn school

**okay chickadees, I'm really really sorry but I'm just starting school and it's really hectic so just let me get used to my schedule and I'll start writing again.**

**sorry!**

**oh and I also want to say something to Amanda who commented,**

**1) your a bitch**

**2) have you ever used Fanfiction auto correct?**

**3) people did respond to my o/c send outs.**

**Bye bye!**


	6. )

**Okay guys, I'm a terrible person.**

**Yet again I'm deleting a story, and yet again I'm sorry.**

**I've decided that I'm crap at writting story's that aren't created soley from my imagination, so I'm writting one from scratch.**

**Bye chickadees );**

**(if any one wants to adopt then just ask and I'll give you permission (: )**


End file.
